izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Me (IZ version)
Me is a song from Invader Dib, adapted from a song from the Beauty and the Beast stage musical, using the same tune and melody. It is sung by Zim as part of his marriage proposal to Gaz. Basic overview Zim comes to Gaz's house, sending Skoodge, GIR and Minimoose away, and gives her a miniature portrait of himself and Gaz as a 'pre-nuptial' present. When Gaz asks with a chuckle what Zim could possibly know about her dreams (when he says "You know, Gazlene, there isn't a girl alive on this planet that wouldn't love to be in your shoes right now. Today is the day all your dreams will come true!"), he says 'why, plenty' and the song begins. Throughout, Zim makes it quite clear that his ideal marriage with Gaz includes her having "six or seven" smeets with him, and ruling Irk with him; this is taken one step further, in which he sings that she will "occasionally" serve a good purpose in their marriage, specifically "extending the smeetery" i.e. becoming the mother of their smeets); his words say that he is offering her joint rule of Irk, to sit by his side as his queen. This part causes Gaz to blush deep crimson. He further explains, with one exaggeration, that they will raise the children together, that they will each be "born four foot four" (the exaggeration) and that they will be "stuffed with both their special genes". He then goes into a "picture this" spiel; a majestic Irken palace, food being prepared by their chefs, and Gaz massaging his antennae while the smeets play a game on the floor with GIR. He further compliments her on how they will be 'the perfect pair' like her eyes and that she is 'face-to-face with destiny'. At the end of the song he presents her with a golden engagement ring with an Irken passion diamond on the center (cut into the two-eyed Irken symbol). Charmed by his proposal, she takes the box, kisses Zim's cheek, says 'thanks for asking', picks up her GS2 and walks back into the house. By proposing marriage in this way, Zim is trying to save her from the tragic life of loneliness and despair that her un-attentive family has put her through. Lyrics You've been dreaming just one dream Nearly all your life Hoping, scheming, just one theme: Will you be a wife? Will you be an Irken's property? Good news! That Irken's me! ''This equation, you plus ZIM Doesn't just help you On occasion, you sure can Have your uses too Mainly to extend the Smeetery Love-pig, extend with me! We'll be raising Smeets galore (Inconceivable!) Each born four foot four! (Unbelievable!) Each one stuffed with both our special genes! (Should I hear this?) You will share my throne with pride! (Just incredible!) Each day gratified (Truly weddable.) That you are part of this idyllic scene. (Speaking segment) Picture this: A majestic Irken palace, a wolf-boar roast being prepared by our chefs, my fair queen massaging my antennae, while the little ones play on the floor with GIR. Oh we'll have six or seven! (Smeets?) Yes, Gaz! Amazing Smeets...like I was! (Ooh. Imagine that.) (End speaking segment) I can see that we will share All that love implies We shall be the perfect pair Rather like your eyes You are face to face with destiny! All roads lead to... The best things in life are... All's well that ends with me! Escape ZIM? There's no way Certain as "Do, Re," Gaz, when you marry... (Speaking segment) So little Gaz, what will it be? Is it "yes", or is it "oh, yes"? (I...there's no one else that deserves me.) Who does? (Singing) ME! (Speaking) (Thanks for asking.) Gallery Me iz version requested image by invaderkittkat-d5zqu88.png|By Invader Kittykat Zagr ruling together by tgskittles-d5zvrl6.jpg|By TGSkittles No one deserves me by yunakidraw-d62do4a.jpg|By YunakiDraw Ruling together by theirkenqueen-d62kdix.jpg|By TheIrkenQueen Request zagr spoof by thetruewizardkitty-d689v6b.jpg|By TheWizardKitty Request iz zagr me britestarrobot by flufflemuffle-d6bucd1.jpg|By FluffleMuffle Will you marry me by jackie00liza-d6d7xps.jpg|By JackieOOLiza Zagr me spoof request by miss goodness-d6easj7.png|By Miss Goodness Zagr request britestarrobot by ultimateshadow111-d6hcrej.png|By UltimateShadow111 Zagr request by megatoon27-d6ix2ky.jpg|"Thanks for asking..." Dreams by xlyingxkittenx-d6nx8nk.jpg|What do you know about my dreams, Zim?" Trivia *Zim’s marriage proposal to Gaz takes place in her front yard as she walks out of the house playing her Game Slave 2, rather than inside the house's living room like in the alternate scene; also, GIR, Minimoose and Skoodge are not present to witness Zim's success until after she steps back inside. A later scene would involve GIR and several other SIR units (including one resembling MiMi but with two normal SIR arms instead of a claw and an arm) hunting wolf-boars, hoguluses and other animals for the feast after his marriage to Gaz. **In the alternate, non-musical version of this scene, Zim organizes a wedding in Gazlene's backyard in an attempt to surprise her, complete with Earth wedding decorations and wedding cake. He enters Gaz's front door and convinces her to marry him, describing their future together as Irk's new rulers (he even envisions the home they would live in as a "majestic" Irken palace, with a wolf-boar roast being prepared by Irken chefs and Gaz massaging his antennae while their children—six or seven smeets of both genders—play on the floor with GIR). Category:Invader Dib Category:Songs Category:ZAGR